marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-555326
| Last = | History = After six of the ten Avengers die facing Ultron, Tony Stark/Iron Man takes their children - James Rogers, the son of Black Widow and Captain America; Henry Pym Jr. (or just Pym), the son of Giant-Man and the Wasp; Azari, the son of the Black Panther and Storm of the X-Men and Torunn, daughter of the absent Asgardian Thor and Sif - to a refuge hidden in the Arctic Circle. He raises them for nearly thirteen years before Ultron discovers their existence. When the Vision emerges after a 12-year absence and reveals that he survived - albeit barely - the attack from Ultron, Stark learns that Francis Barton, son of Hawkeye, is also alive. Unfortunately, while the kids are spying on Stark, trying to figure out who the Vision is and what's going on, James accidentally sets off the launch of a series of robots that consist of Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Thor, Black Widow and Giant Man, designed in the Avengers' image. As a result, Stark's base is revealed to Ultron. Fortunately, Stark stalls Ultron long enough for the kids to escape, but he is ultimately captured. Before this, the Iron Avengers, the robotic versions of the children's parents, are reprogrammed by Ultron to do his bidding. Heading to rescue Stark, the four young Avengers meet Barton (whose father survived the initial fight that killed the other five, but was recently killed by Ultron), and team up with him to rescue their guardian. The five then escape Ultron's citadel, (along with an aged Betty Ross), heading for the desert, where former Avenger Bruce Banner, alias the Hulk, is hiding out. After he refuses to help them, James devises a plan to lure Ultron there so as to bring out the Hulk, who can then destroy him. Fighting a losing battle against mechanical doubles of the six fallen Avengers and Thor (whom it is revealed had left to rule Asgard before Ultron surfaced), the young Avengers manage to awaken the Hulk, who fights and ultimately destroys Ultron, ripping him in two. Torunn then flies his body into space to ensure that he can't rebuild himself, and nearly dies in the process. As a result, her father appears to her and explains his reasons for leaving her, and invites her to enter Asgard. Torunn chooses instead to return to her family on Earth, which Thor accepts, telling her that he's proud of her and sends her back in a copy of his armor. In the final scene, the five young Avengers prepare to return to Ultra City, to deal with Ultron's remaining forces and rescue any survivors. | Residents = * James A. Rogers * Torunn * Francis Barton * Henry Pym Jr. * Azari * Tony Stark * Betty Ross * Bruce Banner * Vision * Kang * Ultron | Notes = * A divergent Earth-555326 existed in Earth-10071, which was later altered into becoming Earth-10943. | Trivia = | Links = }}